<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After School Special by Utterlysad18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768155">After School Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterlysad18/pseuds/Utterlysad18'>Utterlysad18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bullies, But not in the typical way, Castiel Worries, Castiel even helps, Castiel is 22, Dangerous Hunts, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is 17, Depressed Dean Winchester, EXPLICIT GIFS, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fighter Dean, Football Player Dean, Forbidden Relationships, Gore, He also gets extremely of both of the boys, He also kind of hates John Winchester, High schooler Dean Winchester, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia (Dean), John and Dean are still hunters, John can be mean, Kink Exploration, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Mean jocks, Middle School Student Sam Winchester, Musical Sam, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean, Protective Siblings, Sam is 13, Sammy does all the lore, Scared Sam, Secret Relationship, Self Harm, Sometimes he's a dick to Dean, Supportive Castiel, Teacher Castiel, Turning 18, Worried Sam, but he also tries, extreme violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterlysad18/pseuds/Utterlysad18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are new to Charleston, South Carolina. John had decided to try and give them a normal life while he still goes on hunts, and occasionally comes back to check in with the boys. With Dean as a semi popular football player, he really starts to spread his wings. Sam is taking things in stride, and is extremely excited to start going to school and staying there for the year. Dean does still hunt with his dad once in a while, when he really begs his dad, but usually stays back to take care of Sam.</p>
<p>What happens when one night, Dean and Castiel meet a bar and hook up? To make matters more worse and more awkward, Castiel turns out to be his history teacher. Now Dean has to deal with the fall out of being in his one night stands class, and the fact that he can't help himself but keep thinking about him. What happens when Castiel feels the same way, even though he tries not to because he knows it's wrong? Well, that's just funny, because fate has a funny way of showing these two that they're perfect for each other. They just have to keep it under wraps and a secret to basically everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Micheal(Past), Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Others(past), Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, John Winchester/Mary Winchester past, Sam Winchester/ Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a fast paced love story and will have some explicit scenes. It will have a ton of violence and depressing situations as well. I am also looking for a Beta that would help proof read some future chapters and bounce some ideas around with me, so if you're interested let me know down in the comment section. I know there are some mistakes and the story might not be that great due to it being my first one so try and tread a little easy. I do NOT own Supernatural so all rights go to the CW Network and Supernatural itself.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are going to be some scenes in here that could be triggering to some people so I will always let you guys know before hand what to expect. For this first chapter, there is only explicit motel room sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a good day so far in Castiel's book, considering it was the first day back to school, teaching sarcastic, hormonal and sometimes nice teenagers. Although this was only his second year teaching at this school, he had a good feeling if the day went by this smoothly already.</p>
<p> It was almost the fifth period and he honestly couldn't have been in a better mood. This morning his brother, Gabriel, had woken up early, made him a nice cup of coffee, gave him a hard pat on the back, and a jolly good luck before kicking his ass out of their shared house. If it was even later in the day, Castiel would have maybe suspected something due to Gabriel being too nice to him. </p>
<p>However, when he glanced at the clock he noticed he had less than a minute to say his goodbye's to his fourth hour class before the bell dismissed them. Then he would have his 25 minute lunch break, where he could chat with his favorite English teacher, a miss Charlie Bradbury.</p>
<p>"Okay guys! It was really nice getting to know all of you, and I'm really excited for this year's Foundation class. It is going to take me a few days to learn all of your names, but I'm looking forward to it. Alright, it looks like the bell is going to ring any second, so have a good rest of your first day!" Castiel tried going for happy but also chill at the same time, knowing teenagers didn't like it when teachers gave off a false facade of awful cheerfulness.</p>
<p>As soon as he finished his sentence, true to his word the bell had rung, signalling lunch time for some students and another dreadful class for the others. Lunch was divided, as the lunch room itself did not have a big enough space for every high schooler to eat at the same time. Luckily for Castiel, he got his lunch first and so did Charlie, they decided to meet in her class room just down the hall for the first day, since it was farther from the ruckus of the cafeteria. As the rest of the kids slowly left his classroom, Castiel reached beneath his desk to grab his lunch and keys to lock his door on the way out.</p>
<p>"Hey stranger!" Was what he was greeted with when he entered Charlie's room. He smiled at her, and took a chair that was situated close by her desk and dragged right in front of it.</p>
<p>"Hello Charlie, how has your day been so far? Anyone annoying students in your class so far?" He asked as he opened his lunch and pulled out his can of coke and his cranberry salad. He tried to start eating more healthy and go on runs again as of a few nights ago, when he learned he got out of breath a little too easily in quite an embarrassing way, if he may say so himself.</p>
<p>However, the handsome devil he was with, had just smiled at him and said, "Let's just try and practice some more. Practice makes perfect ya know." Castiel had decided to go to a bar and get utterly destroyed after he had opened his phone and seen twelve missed calls from his abusive ex boyfriend, Micheal. Not only were there twelve missed calls, no there were incredibly nasty messaged saying how he should be begging for Micheal's forgiveness, and that he was worthless piece of shit who couldn't get anyone better. Hence Castiel going to a bar, while he was there though, a handsome blonde had slid into the stool next to him, and then boom. They were talking for hours, about everything, although the guy was a little closed off about his family. Castiel had figured he was real close to his age, he was 22 himself, and the guy had to be at least 21 if he was drinking beer with him at the bar. So, he decided to do something he never has done before, and that was to have a very hot and hard one night stand with the stud that had captured his attention.</p>
<p>"I mean there's always that one douchebag who thinks he's hot stuff. But there was this one student who kind of got defensive for me when the boy got a little mean." Charlie said as she dug into her own lunch. She pointed her fork, still full of the pasta she was currently working her way through, at him. " I mean this-this jerk asked me why I was teaching if I was a lesbian! In front of the whole class! I mean, of course I'm not going to report him because that would just prove that I'm like some kind of push over, ya know? And how did he even know I was a lesbian anyway?" She asked as she took a big bite of her pasta and just waited for his response.</p>
<p>Castiel finished chewing through his own bite, and took a sip of his soda before responding. "Really? Sounds like a jackass to me. Sorry about that Charlie, you shouldn't have to go through that kind of shit."</p>
<p>She just looked at him and glared, which kind of confused him to be honest. "Oh no, not you too. This guy already protected my virtue enough for one day. Although you were correct on calling the homophobic jock a jackass." She responded as she proceeded to angrily stab her fork into her next bite of pasta. He just watched her with his eyebrows raised, and motioned with his hand for her to continue her story."Anyway, this guy, the good one anyway...I kind of forgot his name, but he had looked at the dude with this like intense glare. And just said in a completely calm, but firm tone that just spoke in a tone that just said <em> don't fuck with me </em>and told the fucker, 'Talk to her like that again and I'll show you just how much you don't speak to a woman like that. You kiss your mother with that mouth?' I was SHOCKED Castiel, I mean shocked! The jock just looked at him and gave him the middle finger. I was so surprised. I mean I know I should never stereotype but I honestly took this dude as a jock but also a bad boy type who'd give me a hard time as well." She just rambled on as Castiel finished his salad, and picked up his granola bar to start working on that too.</p>
<p>"Well, I mean at least you got that wrong...but aren't you going to report that there could be a possibility of a fight happening after school." When she furrowed her eyebrows at him, he explained further as he chewed, not caring about pleasantries at the moment. " I mean you said yourself, this guy just embarrassed another dude in front of the class, and he responded with a middle finger. Doesn't that sound some kind of warning bells in your head that he might just try and beat this kid up to avenge his popularity?"</p>
<p>Charlie raised her eyebrows at that and nodded and she took a gulp of her grape soda. "Oh my gosh. I didn't even think about that! Ugh-I'll have to report that before the seventh hour ends." She agreed as she knew she didn't want a fight to break out over her. Castiel agreed and the two of them just talked about the rest of their day before the bell went off again, letting them know they had to finish the rest of their day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Castiel's next class came in however, everything that he had just ate or drank in the past 24 hours threatened to come up and spill all over his slacks and the newly polished tiles. </p>
<p>There, in the flesh was his one night stand himself. <em> Still </em> sporting that hickey just by his collarbone. <em> Oh my god I am going to get arrested! </em> Was Castiel's first thought. His second was, <em> How in the hell was he able to drink and have that nice ass car? </em> Then his stupidity fixed itself momentarily when he realized that this kid had not noticed him yet, and that he probably used a fake ID. He didn't know whether to approach him after class or just-just...gosh he didn't even <em> know. </em></p>
<p>Castiel knew he was in real deep shit, when the kid, no <em> Dean </em>, raised his head and locked surprised and horrified eyes with him. That's when the memories all came flooding back of that night.</p>
<p>
  <em> "I really don't do this often." Castiel stammered as Dean started to work his mouth and tongue down Castiel’s neck and his hands up his shirt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Sure you don't hot stuff." Dean said as he slowly started to unbutton the blue button up Castiel had decided to wear. "God you're so fucking hot...I want you to fuck me up." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ugghh...come here. Come closer baby." Castiel murmured and surprised himself at this new side that was coming out of him. He threw that thought out the window as soon as Dean's hands came into contact with his nipples as soon as his shirt was undone. Dean just looked up at him and smirked, while moving even closer to him. If that was even possible. Castiel worked Dean's shirt over his head and moaned at the sight. This guy was fucking ripped...and tan. He felt his dick get even harder at the thought of sucking on those dark nipples...and chest. But he settles for his neck for now, as that was the best angle for anything at the moment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You got a condom on you handsome?" Dean asked as he lifted his head again from Castiel's left pectoral, where he had most definitely left a mark. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Mmm..." He pulled away from Dean's neck and smirked at the matching mark that he had created. "Yea, I think there's one in my pocket. I also think in my jacket I have a lube packet." He made to completely pull away from the dark blonde beauty, but he just whined and pulled him back into him. Castiel was not going to fight that, this guy was getting him so bothered, he didn't know how long he was going to last himself as soon as he got inside the taller man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They both smiled at each other, and he got lost in those beautiful green eyes so quick, he didn't even realize when they were making out again, until he felt a tongue teasing at his lips, which he accepted quite happily. Castiel didn't know how or when but they both managed to topple on top of the bed, shirtless, and attempted to swallow the others' tongue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Baby," Castiel pulled away, although it was very difficult when Dean had wandering hands that were making his way into his pants. "I'm going to-" He got cut off again when he felt a warm hand slip into his boxers and wrap around the base of his hard dick. "Ohh yeah...keep going." He urged as Dean’s other hand unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out in the open, cool air of the air conditioned motel room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ugh-fuck. It's so fucking big." Dean moaned as he gripped it and started to slowly move his hand up and down in languid strokes. Occasionally rubbing the precum at the tip and using it to help smooth the slide the rest of the way down and up. Castiel couldn't help himself, and he started to lazily thrust into the hand and grip Dean's head so he could smash their lips together in a rough kiss. </em>
</p>
<p><em> He let this go on for a few minutes, before he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away again. He couldn't let himself look at Dean's face or else he knew he would never get off this dude's lap, meaning they couldn't really get to the good stuff. Plus he wanted, no </em> <b> <em>needed ,</em> </b> <em> to see him fully naked.  </em></p>
<p><em> "Hey, I'm going to get the lube and you </em> <b> <em>are </em> </b> <em> going to naked for me." He demanded as he got up himself and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. No sooner did he look up, he groaned at the sight of Dean in those black briefs, that obviously covered a nice, thick friend of his own. Dean must've noticed because he looked up and smiled quite bashfully."So fucking beautiful." He bit his lip just thinking about sinking into that tight heat of that nice ass that was slowly revealed to him as Dean pulled his briefs down the rest of the way. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> "God, just get the fucking lube and get inside of me already...please." He couldn't move fast enough if he tried. He practically ripped open the packet as he stumbled towards Dean. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You're pretty damn big yourself. Hell you might be bigger than me." Castiel found himself saying even though he tried to shut himself up. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Dean just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm...maybe you'll have to be on the opposite end...next time though. I want you </em> <b> <em>in </em> </b> <em> me for tonight Cas." And the way Dean said his name made Castiel rip open the lube packet with his teeth and pour some onto his fingers. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> He picked up one of Dean's legs and put it on his shoulder as he let himself gaze at the tight ring of muscle. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of entering Dean. He quickly, but gently pushed one of his fingers inside and moaned again at just how fucking tight and hot he was. His moan was replaced however, with Dean's when he pushed his finger further and crooked it. His head was thrown back, exposing his throat, just for Castiel to ravage. And he did just that, as he continued to assault Dean's prostate with now two of his fingers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ngh-god. Ugh. Please go faster. Pl-" Dean cut off again as Castiel took the pads of his fingers and just massaged the prostate he was quickly getting acquainted with. Dean started rocking his hips back against it, making his cock slap against his abs and leave a wet smear. Castiel hard to bite his lip really hard so he didn't moan again. He distracted himself with those broads ass, freckled shoulders. He leaned in again and suckled on the right shoulder as he braced him self with his left hand against the bed. His right hand, now currently stretching and scissoring Dean. His now neglected cock practically crying outrage at being denied the access of the beautiful hole in front of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> " That's it baby. Taking it so fucking good for me. Look at yourself Dean...God baby. So fucking tight." Castiel for the second time that night surprised himself at the things he was saying. But it also felt good. Dean wasn't making fun of him or being mean and controlling. In fact Dean looked like he was enjoying everything Castiel was doing and saying. Which was a turn on in it's own way for Castiel. He hadn't had this much fun during sex since...God he couldn't even remember and that was saying something wasn't it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Get inside of me now." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Let me put another one in. I don't wanna hurt you." Dean gave him a destroyed look and Castiel found himself staring at the flushed face. His freckles were standing out, his eyes bright and kind of wild looking, and those fucking lips were bruised and swollen looking. Knowing that he made Dean look like that made his dick even harder, and he felt more precum trickle out. When Dean tapped his thigh a few moments later, Castiel looked up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'm ready. I'm ready, I promise. Now please get that fat dick inside of me..." He panted out and just stared at Castiel's cock as he slowly withdrew his three fingers from the man below him. He only made a small sound as Castiel pulled his fingers out all the way. When he pulled the condom out, he couldn't get the foil open fast enough due to the lube still coating his hand. "Here Cas, lemme see that handsome." Castiel's chest heaved as he watched Dean's big, long fingers open the packet, and continued to watch as he leaned up and carefully rolled the condom onto Castiel.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Castiel reached for the rest of the lube packet which laid on the other side of Dean's thigh. He lowered the leg that was on his shoulder as he drizzled some on the gaping hole beneath him, and the rest on his hand in which he used to lather his cock. He wiped his hand on the farthest side of the blanket, and gripped the base of his dick before slowly nudging the head against it.He rubbed his cock head around the hole a few seconds trying to gather more lube so that the slide would be easy. When Dean gripped his hips and pulled him closer he knew what Dean wanted and slowly pushed the head in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ohh...fucckk." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "God baby...nhgnn. You're-You're so fucking hot." Castiel spoke between clenched teeth as he inched his way in. As soon as he bottomed out, Dean's hands were splayed against his chest and his fingers were pinching Castiel's nipples. He gave Dean a few seconds to adjust, before he pulled out immediately missing the tight heat his cock had made a temporary home, and slammed right in causing the cheap bed to slam against the wall. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dean was letting out these little breathy moans each time Catiel thrust inside of him. It was making Castiel go crazy, he loved that sound and wanted to hear more. So he gripped Dean's hips and raised them a little bit, adjusted his angle and- </em>
</p>
<p><em> " </em> <b> <em>UGH! F-Fu!" </em> </b> <em> Dean couldn't even finish his garbled sentence as Castiel rammed repeatedly into his prostate. Letting his cock head nudge it each time he slammed inside him. Dean was gripping his shoulder's so hard he was undoubtedly leaving marks behind, but Castiel could care less. He was panting with exertion as he kept thrusting wildly into Dean. He himself was also probably leaving bruised behind on his hips, but it looked like Dean didn't care, as his head was currently thrown back showing off that bruised neck again, and moaning like a fucking porn star. Castiel wasn't much better if he was being completely honest here. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> After a few minutes Castiel realized not only was he making the bed creak, he was also plunging his dick so hard and deep inside of Dean, he was actually pushing him further up the bed. He was so turned on by that fact that he felt his balls draw up, which made him more erratic. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh shit. Mmm...yeah baby. SO good. Gripping my dick so fucking good-hmm gonna make me cum?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "YES! God-please cum on me. Want it so fucking bad." When Dean spit those words out, Castiel moaned so loud he thought his voice was going to crack. It actually might have, but he ignored that and really started to up the pace. The bed was going to leave marks not only on that fucking wall, but also on the floor beneath them. One of Dean's hands was wrapped in the sweat damp hair at the base of Castiel's neck, and the other was wrapped around Castiel's back, practically making Dean fold himself in half and making it easier for Castiel to thrust harder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The sounds they were making were just right obscene. The sound of their moans, Castiel's balls hitting Dean every time he thrust back in, and just the sound of his dick as it slid in and out of Dean. The squelching sound it made as he moved in and out...it was like a fucking porno. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When he felt himself getting really close, he removed one of his hands from Dean's hips and gripped the cock that kept slapping it's owner's stomach with each movement Castiel made, and started to quickly jerk it in time with his movements. Dean just made this-this keening sound and came all over Castiel's hand. While his ass practically gripped Castiel like a fucking vice, causing Castiel to make his own interesting sounds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Ohhh...Cas! SO good-so good." Dean let him go, flopped back against the bed and practically arched his back as he continued to cum. Castiel was so enraptured by the sight he had to stop thrusting, pull out and grip the base of his dick. "On me! Please...I was serious! I want your fucking cum on me." That's it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Castiel practically ripped off the condom and pumped his cock once. Twice and aimed it at Dean's chest and spurt his semen ALL over him. "Oh shit. This what you want huh? Fuuccckk. Uggh yea, so fucking good." He kept pumping and more cum just kept on coming out. Dean didn't seem to mind, in fact when it hit him in the face he just groaned and his own cock gave a few more little weak ropes of semen itself. "Shit.SHIT!" When Castiel felt the last of it come out he let out a groan and collapsed on Dean's left side. His body was too weak to hold himself up, and the fact that he couldn't seem to catch his own breath. "God-" he breathed, "I really need to get into better shape." He admitted when it took a little longer than expected to recover. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dean just chuckled and glanced over at him." Hey, trust me you're body is fucking perfect. Your abs, those fucking legs and don't even get me started on you're fuckng arms man. God, you fucking wrecked me, and I loved every fucking second of it. If you're worried about your shape. Don't." He smiled at Castiel as he glanced at him from head to toe. " Buut if you really wanna...let's just try and practice some more. Practice makes perfect ya know?" The little shit still had Castiel's spunk all over his face, and he had the audacity too look that fucking good after sex. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hmm...I couldn't agree more." Castiel said as he languidly slapped one of his hands on those perfectly shaped bowed legs. Just the thought of those wrapped around his waist again had his dick leaping for joy, even though they just finished fucking.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dean smirked when he noticed, and carefully wrapped his hands around the hot appendage and mocked, "'I really don't do this often my ass'. Now get it back up, and destroy my ass." He demanded as he took his other hand and carefully scooped some of the cum on his stomach with his finger and lifted it to his lips, before licking it clean. Castiel practically fucking tackled him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em> knew </em> Dean was replaying those same memories when he saw the blush spread like a wildfire across his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Awkwardness Insues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting in a hot minute guys! This chapter doesn't have any disclaimers other than swearing. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean locked eyes with Castiel and practically felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock. Ohmygodohmygodoh-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, take your seats. I don’t have a seating chart and don’t plan on having one as long as it doesn’t get too out of hand.” Castiel said breaking his eyes away from Dean and talking to the rest of the class as soon as the bell rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean broke out of his stupor and glanced around the room, his face becoming hard when he realized the only open space was by the dick named Alastair, and even worse, the seat right next to Castiel’s desk. Groaning quietly under his breath, he sat down heavily and shoved his backpack next to his leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he was thankful for at the moment was the fact that Castiel was standing in the front of the classroom right by the promethean board, which had a list of class expectations. He was avoiding the man’s gaze however, by opting to look out the window which showcased a really peculiar sight of birds and the tops of the bleachers that stood in their stadium. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Okay so I am obviously going to be your guys’ history teacher this year, we are just going to go through my class expectations and rules and then the rest of the period is yours.” Castiel went on to explain everything he wanted from them and his rules, which there weren’t many, and what kind of stuff to be expecting from this class. All in all it wasn’t too bad, and Dean knew he would be okay doing this, because he’s always been good in history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would have made it more enjoyable was if he didn’t know what this dude looked like naked and didn’t have his sounds of pleasure permanently ingrained in his memory. And if Alastair wasn’t making smart ass comments every waking minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I swear if you don’t shut your damn mouth I’m going to make you do suicides during practice later.” Dean threatened. Alastair glared at him and flipped him the bird, which didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel, who just raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Alastair really don’t get along, even though they’ve only known each other for about a month. Their school’s football team starts practice in August, and during tryouts the coach, Mr.Bradley, really loved Dean’s performance and made him team captain even though Alastair had been it the year prior. This is what started their feud, and ever since Alastair has been making Dean’s life miserable with little snarky comments and too harsh “practice” tackles on the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Castiel finished a few of the questions that were asked, he gave them the rest of the time to talk to other classmates, except Dean didn’t know anyone else in this damned classroom other than Castiel himself and Alastair. Everyone else took advantage of that excluding Alastair who just looked at Dean and gave him a creepy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What?” He asked Alastair with a disgusted look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was being honest with himself, he was trying to make conversation with the dickbag, so he didn’t have to acknowledge the fact that Castiel was now sitting at his desk fiddling nervously with his computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just don’t make eye contact with him Dean. Don’t make it fucking awkward. Class will be dismissed soon and then you can book your ass out of here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Nothing.” He said quickly, too quickly for Dean’s liking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remainder of the class consisted of Dean and Castiel trying not to make eye contact. But you know, the universe likes to shit on Dean, so it happens more often than not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the fifth time of them awkwardly looking at each other, Castiel coughed awkwardly and held his gaze. Dean really did want to turn his head, but he found that he just couldn’t, he was too captured in the man’s beautiful blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Uhm...can I please speak to you after class?” Dean’s eyebrows raised and his knee started to bounce in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing his unease Castiel pulled the big guns with a soft, “ Please. We should talk.” He looked around after he said that, making sure no one else heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean really didn’t want to stay and discuss. He knew they had to talk, but he honestly just wanted to forget it ever happened...but there was also the one part of his brain that loved it. He felt cherished that night he was with Castiel. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt cared for and loved in a certain sense. Dean didn’t get that feeling often, if ever. The only care he got was if he was injured on a hunt and his dad felt extra bad or when Sam was with him and got overly emotional...</span>
  <em>
    <span>the fucking girl. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deep down Deam secretly loved when Sam would get protective or would voice his care about Dean going </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>hunts or coming back from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Dean decided he was going to make a stupid decision. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid decision. He wanted to try and give this a shot. Dean knew he had a lot to apologize for and that he had to explain a few things, but in reality he honestly didn’t think it was that bad. He was going to be turning 18 in a few months and he knew Castiel wasn’t that much older than him. The only problem would be trying to convince Castiel...and keeping this whole thing a secret. He didn’t want to get the poor guy in trouble, and would never want to out someone in case they were closested. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>was closeted to a certain extent. Dad and Sammy didn’t know about his extra curricular activities that had to do with men. They knew Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>women, and had probably thought that the times Dean went out, he was with a woman. But that wasn’t the truth 80% of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a fast paced heart that Dean replied, “ Yea...sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gave him a slow nod, and looked away then, more precisely at his computer that sat in the middle of his desk. It was an uncomfortable wait the rest of the class period, with Dean trying and failing to figure out what to say to Castiel and with Castiel staring intently at his laptop trying to avoid any more eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the bell did ring, Dean almost flew out of his seat. His heart was beating so fast, and his hands were super clammy. He gripped his backpack until his knuckles turned white, and sat on top of his desk while he waited for the rest of the students to file out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the last student left, Dean felt Castiel’s stare on the side of his face. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time before the next class filed in, and when Dean needed to get on his own way to his next class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel cleared his throat and spoke, “ I honestly don’t even know what to say...I am quite shocked if I’m being honest with myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing nervously Dean spoke, “ I know. But umm we really don’t have enough time to have a decent discussion, and I know I have to explain a lot of stuff to you. However, I have to get to my next class and you have another one coming in. So I am going to give you my number and you can shoot me a text later. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looked nervous as he glanced around his room, before landing his gaze on Dean again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yeah that should be fine.” Castiel turned around back to his desk and started opening a few drawers. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out quickly and grabbed a pen that sat on top of a planner that was placed right by his computer. “ Here just write it down and I’ll talk to you later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took the pen and sticky note that was handed to him, and scribbled down his number before giving it back to Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Alright, I’ll ugh- I’ll talk to you later I guess…?” Castiel looked at him and gave hima tight smile while nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tightly smiled back, and made his way out of the room, just as the first student of Castiel’s next class strolled in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean made his way onto the football field for practice, he was excited to get some of his pent up energy taken care of. Walking over to Coach Bradley, he took a quick swig of his water and sat it down on the bench that was placed on the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey Coach!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Winchester. I want you to have the guys run drills today, and work on their passing more when they’re running. Especially Jared over there, great linebacker, but he’s a terrible passer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ On it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of practice showed the guys running up and down the field, then going through different types of tackles while the other half of the team practiced passing, switching when necessary. When the last hour of practice approached, the team as a whole  split into two and played a game, executing their new moves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alastair was especially happy to be on the opposite side of Dean, as that meant he had the pleasure to tackle him as much and as forcefully as he wanted. Dean took it in stride however, letting the guy get as much fun out of it, and Dean himself finally being able to put his anger into returning the petty advances by throwing the smaller guy onto the field harder and harder each time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say he was relieved and </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted  </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the time he got would be an understatement. When he walked through the door with his backpack and workout clothes, he spotted Sammy sitting at the old kitchen table that had come with the duplex they were currently renting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey Dean.” It looked like Sammy was already working on homework, which was weird because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first day of school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Heya Sammy. Homework already?” He asked as he waltzed to the fridge and grabbed a beer that his dad kept in there. He could practically feel Sam’s disapproving stare as he sat down and peered at his younger brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yea. It’s for english, we have to write a little bit about ourselves and what we did this past summer. It’s not due until the end of the week though.” His younger brother replied as he glanced down back at the notebook in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ So you’re doing it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Well, yeah. I want to get a head start on my homework. I don’t like waiting until last minute or turning it in late like most people.” When he said that he looked at Dean as if trying to prove his point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey! You can’t rush perfection...Bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes and took a swig of the beer he was holding captive in his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Anyway, what do you want for dinner? I think we can afford to go out and celebrate our first day of hell...and many more.” Sam rolled his eyes when he said that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Can we go to that diner down the street? It looked good.” Dean nodded and took another swallow from his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The diner Sam was referring to was only a few blocks away. They could probably walk, but first Dean wanted to hop in the shower. He didn’t do it at school because he wanted to get back home as soon as possible. First reason being was that he wanted to make sure Sammy got home safe and that he was okay. Second reason being the fact that Castiel was supposed to get a hold of him, and he hasn’t yet. Which is only making Dean more nervous than he really wants to admit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yeah, I’m just going to hop in the shower real quick. Just finish your homework in the meantime you nerd.” He almost avoided Sam’s measly slap on his arm as he walked by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy was shamelessly looking at him as he bit into his burger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What now?” He grumbled as he shoved a ketchup covered french fry in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I will never know how you manage to get any girls, Dean. That is so repulsive...and-and disgusting.” Sam motioned to the burger harmlessly sitting in Dean’s hand, and to the glob of ketchup that was coating the right side of Dean's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No one can resist my charm, Sammy.”  Sammy scoffed at him and dug back into his chicken salad. Dean just grinned at him in response and scoffed down the rest of his food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, he was calm and happy sitting here with his little brother. Sammy was always able to calm him down no matter what, and it was obviously working now. So at the moment, Dean was not worried about what would happen later tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span> Castiel texted or called him. He was just going to enjoy his meal and teasing the hell out of his younger brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>